goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Jocko Beats Up King Bob for Killing Daisy and Gets Grounded
Cast Jocko-Paul King Bob and Jocko's dad-Eric Jordan-Joey Jerome-Steven King Bob's screaming voice, Jordan's angry voice and Jerome's angry voice-Kidaroo King Bob's crying voice-Simon Jocko's dad's angry voice-Scary voice Jocko's mum-Salli Plot Jocko gets into big trouble. Transcript (sequel to King Bob kills Daisy and gets ungrounded) At the town, Jocko was extremely angry. Jocko: Man! I can't believe King Bob killed Daisy! This has gone too far! What shall I do? Then Jocko thought of something. Jocko: I know! I will beat him up! Jocko went off to find King Bob, and then he found King Bob near the supermarket. Jocko: King Bob! King Bob glared to Jocko. King Bob: Jocko, what do you want for me now? Get out of my sight! Jocko: No! I'm going to beat you up because you killed Daisy! King Bob: Don't you dare threaten to beat me up! The insolence! Jocko: I have the right to beat you up! So stand still, so I can beat the living tar out of you! King Bob: Uh-uh, threaten me again and see me what happens! Jocko: I'm going to beat the living tar out of you right now! Jocko charged towards King Bob, who was horrified. Jocko: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Lawson started to attack Jocko, and King Bob started screaming as Jocko beat him up continuously. King Bob: (Kidaroo voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW! AAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Jocko pushed King Bob over to the floor, and King Bob felt hurt, and he started crying in pain. King Bob: (Kidaroo voice) Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! (Simon's voice) Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Jocko started laughing. Jocko: Hahahahahahahaha! That's what you get for killing Daisy! Take that, you boogerhead! King Bob kept on crying. King Bob: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Jordan, Jerome, please come help me! I'm hurt very badly! Ow ow ow ow ow ow! Then Jordan and Jerome came. Jordan: What happened, sire? Jerome: Tell us what's wrong? King Bob: Waaaaaaaaaaa! Jocko beat me up. I'm hurt very badly. Ow. Jordan: He did what? Jerome: Oh my god! Jocko's in big trouble! Jordan and Jerome got very angry at Jocko. Jordan: (in Kidaroo voice) Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Jocko, how dare you beat up King Bob?! Jerome: (in Kidaroo voice) You know that's very unacceptable! And attacking the king of the playground is a very bad thing to do! Now look! You injured her on purpose! You made her cry! You should be ashamed of yourself! Jordan: (in Kidaroo voice) Now look! You injured him on purpose! You made him cry! You should be ashamed of yourself! That's it, you're in big trouble! Go home while we call your parents! Jerome: (in Kidaroo voice) You heard Jordan! Get out of our sight now! Jocko went home in disgrace. Jordan and Jerome picked up the phones and phoned Jocko's parents up. Jordan: Hello, Jocko's parents! Did you know what your son did? Jerome: He beat up King Bob, and now he's in serious injuries, because of Jocko. Jordan: Now he has to go to the hospital, because of Jocko. Jerome: Can you please ground him, okay? Jordan: Great! Thank you! Jerome: Bye! Jordan and Jerome put down the phones. Jordan and Jerome walked over to King Bob. Jordan: It's okay, sire. Jerome: Jocko won't be hurting you ever again. King Bob: He better not. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (We see Jocko's dad angry with a firey background surrounding him) Jocko's dad: (Scary voice) Jocko, Jocko, Jocko, Jocko, Jocko, get over here right now! Back home, Jocko's parents scolded Jocko. Jocko's dad: Jocko, how dare you beat up King Bob?! That is unacceptable! Jocko: But mum and dad. He killed Daisy, and he paid the price. That's why I have to beat him up. Jocko's mum: You know you can't do that at all. Now he has to go to the hospital, because of you! That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded for a week! Jocko's dad: Go to your room now! Jocko went to his room, crying. Jocko: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Category:All Jocko deserves Category:Sequels Category:Grounded Stuff